Going back
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Sometimes destiny sets it's own course


Chapter 1

The 2nd blood bath with dark lord has was hell, lives were lost on both sides of the war. When the goblins refused to bow to the dark lord, they were all killed, that why he has all of his money in 7 compartment trunks. He has discovered a spell that will send him back in time to stop, he is done drawing the runes on the floor and and all he has to do now is chant, devólveme ao lugar que necesita aforrar (Galician)(take me back to the place that needs saving) and a portal opens up. Goodbye world may mother magic blesses you with peace Harry says as he walks through the gateway. He is sucked in all different types of directions, then is spit out in the middle of a room. What in the world is this, hogwarts should not looked like this, sir I'm going have to ask you to put your hands up said the voice of Albus, professor Dumbledore Harry says. He has his wand pointing at him, I take it you know me, yes I was your student before you was killed says Harry, what is your name. Hardwin Jameson Potter lll, son of James Fleamont Potter and Marina Regina Potter nee Abbott lord of the houses of Potter, Pellinore, Linfred, Fleamont, Peverell, Abbott, Black, Sayre, Turner, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, battle mage 1st class, DADA,Runes,Potion master and defeater of the dark lord Voldemort, and member of the sacred 28 on both sides of my family. Dumbledore eyes rised at this, so Lily Evans was not your mother, no she married Severus Snape why, here she married James Potter and they have a twin girls who will be starting next year. Who is Lord Potter, your grandfather Fleamont, Charlus retired and let him take over. Who holds the Abbott and Black lordships then, Michael Abbott and Arcturus is still alive and he is lord Black. What my mother was there a Regina Abbott born here, yes but she dies at 26 due to dragon pox, her and James was dating at the time though. What about the Black family and the Abbott families, well the Blacks constist of Arcturus the lord, Orion his son and heir,along with Orion's wife Jessica Nott, wait he did not marry Walburga, no she married Andreas Rosier. They had 3 sons Sirius the eldest, Canopus the middle son and Regulus the youngest son, they also have 1 daughter Lyra, Regulus twin sister. Their uncle Alphard who married Lilac Prewett and has 1 son Pollux, who has 2 daughter Cedrella and Phoebe and a son Caelum. Cyngus and his wife Druella, Marius who is a squib, his son Rigel, Rigel's wife Rebecca Black nee Greengrass and their son Hadar. Sirius is best friends with James Potter, he married Olivia Greengrass and has 2 boys Antares and Castor. Canopus married Katherine Parkinson and has 2 sons Altair and Phineas. Regulus married Alecto Carrow, which he has a son names Arcturus and a daughter named Charis, Lyra has not married anybody. The Abbott's are lead by lord Michael Abbott, he has 3 kids, well now heir Johnathan Abbott who married Chelsea Bell and has Warring Abbott, Malcolm and Hannah who starts hogwarts next year. Crystal married Cyrus Greengrass and they have Alexander , Daphne who starts hogwarts next year and Astoria. So the family is doing good, I want to ask you about a certain Tom Riddle what became of him, nothing to my knowledge, he disappeared after graduation and never appeared again. So no war took place in the 1970's no the last war was in 1945 when I beat Gellert Grindlewald. So who is minister for magic, is it still Millicent Bagnold, no she retired and it's Nicholas Moon who is the minister. Ok what's the today date July 25th 1990, 6 days till my birthday, how old will you be asked Albus, in my old world it would have been 21, but looking at myself, I see I'm almost 18 again. And another thing I feel like my lordship rings are fighting against me, that is probably magic working making sure you are the rightful holder. Their rings are probably working against them also, so my documentation, do you need it so I will not have sit my OWLS and NEWTS again, yes that will be most helpful. We need to take trip to the ministry, DOM and gringotts to register you, you know I hoping to go back in time but it sends me to a another world.

Scene Change

Fleamont for the past hour has felt the family magic reject him as the lord of the house. He can not understand why, it's for that reason he has called a family meeting, in walks his son James, his parnets Charlus and Dorea and Lily. Now I have called you all here is because the family magic has rejected me as lord Potter, how did that happen said a shocked Charlus, I don't know but I intend to find out why. James he addressed his son, when was you going to tell use you have a son, I don't have a son, yes you do, he appeared on the family tree. YOU CHEATED ON ME YELLED AN IRATE LILY, I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU. Well there is a name connected to you and Marina Abbott, it would not happen unless you 2 have a child, which is shocking considering she died in 1976 and the child was born in 1973, tell me how is this Possiable, just then a floo call and it was Arcturus, yes uncle says Fleamont as Arcturus comes out of the floo. Can you tell me how all of a sudden you have a grandson who just appeared on the family tree and holds the Black lordship. So he is lord Black and Potter, you to lost control of the family lordship, I'm betting Abbott has lost control of his to said Charlus. James are sure you did not sleep with somebody before you married Lily, yes I'am sure, I would never cheat on Lily,well best we go to gringotts to figure this out said Arcturus.

Scene Change MOM, DOM

Harry and Albus was just done explaining the situation to Croaker about what happen, well that explains the magical surge. Yes it was probably me entering this world, why did you choose this world, I was trying to go back into time, but it bought me here for some reason. Well there we can do, you have papers from your world, yeah here they go. Alright with these papers we will have problem if something comes up, but you might have to sit your mastery exams again. That's fine with me if I do have to retake them, the only problem would finding a mentor for them. I'am sure we can find you plenty of mentors who will take you lot on said Croaker. Well you are all are done with me, I suggest get you 2 to gringotts before it becomes a issue.

Scene Change Gringotts

Former Lords Potter,Black and Abbott are in a conference room trying to get their situation under control. How is it possiable that we have lost our lordships when we are still alive, we can only guess is that magic feels that your houses will be better served with him leading them. Just then another goblin has come into the room, what is it griphook I'm busy here, your grace, you told me to inform you when the new Lord Potter-Abbott-Black comes into the bank. Send him here right now demanded Ragnock, right away milord griphook says as he runs out of the room. 1 minute later Harry enters the room along with Dumbledore, the others in the room look at him, standing at 6'4 about 220 lbs with a aura about him that says don't fuck with me. Charlus and Fleamont was thinking damn, he looks just like James that he cannot be denied as a Potter. James was thinking OMG, he looks just like me from my messy hair to my height and even my eyes it's scary. So this is the boy who holds my family lordship and is the son of my late daughter said Michael Abbott. That I'am, I'm Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter lll Lord of the houses of Potter, Pellinore, Linfred, Fleamont, Peverell, Abbott, Black, Sayre, Turner, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, battle mage 1st class, DADA,Runes,Potion master. The whole room was shocked by this, so tell use how you have come to be when nobody ever remembers you being born around that time voiced Arcturus. That is because I'm not of this world he says, I use a portal and was transported to this world for some reason when I was trying to go back in time. So the question is why did the family magic strip the both of you pointing to Michael and Arcturus of the lordships. Well I believe it is possible that the family magic feels that with Harry as head of the family as oppose to Michael, Fleamont and Arcturus here said Ragnock. So where do we go from here says Charlus, well Arcturus, Fleamont and Michael can still be proxy lords while Hadrian here is holds the power from the background says Charlus, which Harry nods to and so does the others. Another way would be for Him to marry a unwed daughter of 1 these 3 houses, Hannah is only 10 Michael says, so are the twins and if they were older they are still his sisters. Lyra is 33, I can command her to do it if she tries to resist, excellent said Charlus so we are in agreement Hadrian will marry Lyra, they all just nodded.


End file.
